Intertwined
by NyanFox
Summary: (Fancharacter used) Twelve years after her father's accidental gene splice, Lucy is living with her "real" father, Fliqpy. But these twelve years alone have led the homicidal bear to believe that his soul mate lives right under his own roof. RATED M FOR RAPE/CONSENSUAL SEX, INCEST. View at own risk.. Fliqpy POV, Fliqpy belongs to Mondo Media. Lucy belongs to me.


Slamming a hole into the wall, the door flew open with help from my rather disgruntled foot. Usually, I would curse at such damages to my home. But right now, I was too busy cursing the rest of the world for placing me in HER path today. Maybe if I hadn't seen Flaky today, my day would have gone much better.

Hell, anything was better than being reminded of my past mistakes.

The whole reason I wanted to avoid her was because of my mistakes twelve years ago. The day I walked out of that house with my infant daughter was the day I denounced Flaky as her mother. But like everything else in this life, that was a lost cause to be chasing. My baby girl - as smart as she was - figured out rather quickly that her Girl Scout den mother was her REAL one.

I sighed and threw my coach's uniform on the couch arm and took a seat on the cushion. Many would argue that this was immoral, considering that I was raising a preteen girl. But in truth, she wasn't due back for another ten minutes. So for about five of those, I observed my living quarters: concrete walls and floors, which had chunks pulled out of them from my constant firearms testing (I could never understand how the guns were powerful enough to cause this), two bedrooms with twin beds in each, a kitchen, and one bathroom. None of it was luxurious at all. In fact, I often wondered how we were able to live here.

Having meaninglessly wasted five minutes, I decided to use the next five to get dressed. After making my way to my bedroom, I fumbled through my dresser for my home clothes. I no longer wore that old military jacket. Instead, I wore the undershirt - a white t-shirt - and military pants. My dog tags still held their place around my neck, but my beret gathered dust in my closet. Slipping these on, I made my way back to the living room, still furious and deep in thought.

Flippy, when he saw me, often told me that I needed to find another woman to love. And I always responded the same way: "There are no others like Flaky". So he always responded by telling me that there are plenty of fish in the sea. But my life did not take place in the sea, and I usually ate fish anyway. So naturally, this made me hungry, if nothing else. There just were no other women out there like Flaky.

And as if affection weren't biting me in the ass, I hadn't even had intercourse for twelve years! I was getting tired of doing this all myself, honestly..

While I was in this deep thought, the door opened again. My ear twitched at the sound and I looked up to see my daughter Lucy standing there, back from the Scouts. She wore her cute little beret and brown attire - a skirt and a jacket - along with her badge sash. The warm air of the house flowed to her face, making her dark green spines flow like hair. She was rather petite, and looked younger than she really was. All in all, she really reminded me of her mother.. And strangely enough, I began to feel a little aroused when I heard her speak. "Daddy, is everything okay?"

"I'm fine," I grumbled, sinking lower in my seat.

My beautiful little daughter shook her head and sat beside me, her yellow eyes piercing right into mine. "No, something is wrong. Can I help?"

"No.."

"Please let me help, Daddy... I know something's wrong."

PERSISTENT LITTLE CUB... "It's nothing someone of your age could understand, Lucy.." It really wasn't either. If she really were to help me, then I'd either need a pussy to fuck, or a shitload of lotion.

Then I blinked.. A PUSSY TO FUCK..

"Well," Lucy pleaded once more. "If there's anything you need, I can get it for you, Daddy."

I smirked slightly.. "Anything I need?"

"Yes, anything! You name it, it's yours!"

Smirking even wider, I thought of the one thing I had been wanting since she walked in the room. True, what I was about to say was incredibly unethical and even punishable by law. BUT HONESTLY, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I DODGED THE LAW? "I need.. Your pussy~."

I could see the immediate shock on her face when I dove toward her, scooping her up tightly in my arms. She screamed and struggled a little bit, pleading, "NO DADDY! NO!" But I kept her close, grinning. "You'll enjoy it after a while," I responded, bringing her struggling body into my bedroom. Imagining how good she was going to feel, I quickly locked my bedroom door and sat her down on the bed. I began to remove the little things: my belt, dog tags, shirt...

She glared at me, shaking a little. "I-I'm sorry Daddy. For whatever I did! P-please don't do it!"

"Oh, Lucy," I calmly responded, smirking and laying down beside her on the bed. "I'm not punishing you~.. You wanted to help, so I'm letting you help me~." Grabbing her around the waist with one arm, I let the hand from my other one softly trail down her small body. The little cub-girl shivered and let out a helpless moan as I slipped my paw under her skirt and into her panties.

She began to thrash and pant in fear and discomfort, but I held her still with my other arm while I rubbed her premature pussy with my paw. I had forgotten how good it felt to hear the small, helpless cries Flaky emitted. These that Lucy let out were nearly identical, and turned me on just as much. This sudden arousal led me to insert one finger into my daughter's vagina.

She shrieked in pain, which was expected from a virgin like herself. What aroused me more was the fact that she was tight - really tight! It seemed as though my aching extension wouldn't fit in there too well. But then again, that's what I thought with Flaky, and, well.. We ended up making Lucy. I felt my cadet rise higher as her insides got wetter. Her shrieks of pain and pleads to stop only fueled my excitement.

Once I felt that she'd had enough, I pulled my paw out of her undies. Licking the sticky fluids from my fingers, I began to chuckle. "There, now," I whispered, running my dry fingers through her soft spines. "It's not so bad, huh?"

Lucy let out a small tear. "I-I don't like it, Daddy! I-it's wrong! I'm twelve!"

"And you're also about to lose your precious innocence~" I replied, jumping between her legs. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it eventually.." Taking her ankles in one paw, I raised them above my head and began to use my other one to remove her delicate panties. She was quite a fighter, screaming and kicking with all of her might. Lucy even tried to hit me a few times. But I overpowered her, and the little undergarment came off as smooth as silk.

I sat her legs back down on the bed, one on each side of me, and began removing my pants. They slipped down to reveal a rather long, thick rod and a large sack underneath. My daughter gaped fearfully at it, tears forming in her eyes.

I simply took it in my hand as I grinned at her. "Like it? It's the same one that made you~." Leaning over her, I began to prod the head of it against her pulsating opening. She arched and shrieked a little, but I simply chuckled. "Funny how it's going into what it made in the first place~."

Lucy began to cry a little, begging, "Please, Daddy.. I don't want to do this, please! It's not right! I-"

Growing tired of her pleads, I clamped a paw over her mouth. "Shh.. You talk too much. Let Daddy work his magic, okay? Because, princess, you're getting fucked.. Whether you want to or not!" I said this calmly, as not to come across as angry.

She screamed and cried a little bit into my hand, but I paid it no mind. Honestly, I didn't know what kind of sick pervert I was becoming at the moment, but I knew that Lucy would end up enjoying this, especially if she really WAS anything like me. Keeping this in my mind, I slowly raised up Lucy's skirt with my free hand. Now, I could clearly see what I was about to violate. Even from the outside, it looked tight, which led me to let out a small shudder of ecstasy.

It was then that I decided to do the deed. Looking up at my daughter's panicking face, I gave a hard thrust. Her eyes widened, and her pupils shrunk as my manhood sunk deep into her tight vagina. I groaned, "Ah, shit, you're a tight one," and slowly pulled back, halfway through my first movement. When I rammed back into her, she let out a scream, which was muffled by my hand. I let out another loud moan, and, despite the pain, started slowly ramming my throbbing cock in and out at a slow pace.

Her muffled screams and my soft grunts filled the air around us. She was perfect - maybe even more so than Flaky ever was. Lucy was tight, young, beautiful.. And she still reminded me so much of Flaky. Although she was still so young, I felt something happening.. I knew that there was something else here driving me to having sex with her... Not just the fact that I hadn't had any in years.

A few minutes in, I noticed a blush starting to form on her face. The little cub's legs relaxed and she began to moan more out of ecstasy than pain. She closed her eyes and arched softly into my touch. SHE'S FINALLY ENJOYING THIS, I thought, taking my paw off of her mouth. Lucy immediately moaned out, "Ah~.. Daddy~.."

Smirking, I replied, "Told you that you would warm up to it~. Am I big enough for you, sweetheart?" I pushed deep into her tiny pussy, watching as she arched again.

"Ah! I-it's too b-big! B-but I really like it, Daddy~!" She smiled at me, but not before wincing a little in pain. Who could blame her? She had a thick rod inside her that was twice as wide as she was tight!

I snickered devilishly and proceeded to pound her harder. She screamed a little, but smiled while doing so, which made me smile back. If I could have said anything, I would have, but the pressure her pussy was putting on my cock was enough to make me groan every thrust. I rose onto my knees and placed her heels on my shoulders, thrusting faster. Looking down, I saw my throbbing dick, sliding effortlessly in and out of this tiny, wet hole. And for once, I could see why she was screaming - small drops of cum held their places on my extension as I fucked her. SHE'S NOT QUITE DONE, THOUGH.. I CAN FEEL THAT SHE'S GOING TO LET OUT A BIG ONE SOON..

As I dared to push deeper, I could hear and feel my sack slapping against her fur. This added pleasure only made me moan louder, and even curse a little. "Ah, FUCK~! Lucy~!" I could feel my impending orgasm.. "I'm gonna cum~!"

"I-I think I am too, Daddy~! P-please, cum inside me~!"

This surprised me. HOW DOES SHE KNOW WHAT CUMMING IS? HAS SHE BEEN SPYING ON ME WHEN I ORDER THOSE MOVIES? While surprising that she knew this, it also made me want to force all that I had into her. I wanted to see her virgin pussy flowing - no, spraying - our hot juices out of her. So, I sped up, going so deep I could feel her uterine wall on my dick's tip.

A few more thrusts and screams later, I felt her seize her vaginal muscles around my cock. She moaned out, "Daddy~," as she came hard and plentifully all over my cock. I, in turn, shot a load of my seed deep into her infertile pussy. I growled lustily into the air as I did so. After a few moments of being inside her, I proceeded to pull completely out, which let out a river of seed and femejac onto the bed.

Lucy looked up at me, panting, and smiled. "Th-that was amazing~... Can we do that more often, Daddy~?"

Smiling, I nodded. "Of course we can.. We just can't let anyone else know. ESPECIALLY not Flippy or your mother." I collapsed beside her on the bed and kissed her cheek.

She proceeded to do the same, but managed to grasp my face and press her lips against mine. I jumped a little at this, but then relaxed and proceeded to kiss her back. My whole body lit up with warmth from a source even brighter than the sun.

THIS IS ONE HELL OF A FATHER-DAUGHTER BONDING..


End file.
